Jay
by raindropskyfire
Summary: I'm new at this so I'm just given it a shot tell me what you think. I just want to clarify that i don't own Jay and Silent Bob.


_A couple days ago I stopped at the Quick stop to get some pineapple soda, I hadn't had any in a while. I was walking out the store drinking my soda when I hear_

"_Hey baby you ever had your pussy licked by a sexy pimp daddy stoner?" from some white boy loitering at the quick stop. Only he wasn't talking to me he was talking to some blonde haired white chick. She slapped him and just kept walking. As I walked by I made eye contact with him briefly. He simply nodded his head and said_

"_Sup baby." while biting his lip. Now most girls would just keep walking but I felt sorry for him. From what I saw he probably didn't have a home and he was poorly educated. And I'm not going to lie he was kind of cute. So I decided to throw him a bone._

"_Sup papichulo?" I said walking by and eyeing him a little bit. From the look in his eyes he was shocked. I giggled a little bit._

"_S'cuse me!" he yelled after me_

"_Sup?" I asked turning to him_

"_What did you just call me?" he asked_

"_Papichulo. It's a term of endearment. I'm not calling you anything bad" I said_

"_Yeah that's what I'm confused about." he said a shorter older looking white boy ran up after him._

"_Hi I'm Rain." I said extending my hand. It took him a minute to take my hand. I guess he was deliberating on whether it was some cruel joke or not._

"_Hi I'm Jay and this here is my hetero life mate silent Bob." he said pointing to himself and then the shorter one. Bob simply waved. I smiled at him and then turned back to Jay._

"_What's your real name?" I asked_

"_Jason." he said simply. I nodded my head. I motioned for him to walk and talk as I heard thunder approaching._

"_Is your real name Rain?" he asked_

"_Yeah. Why?" I asked_

"_Well the fuck kind of name is that?" he asked_

"_The kind your father gives you when it rains on the day you were born and when your mom dies because you were born. Plus wherever I go it always seems to.." I was cut off by a clash of thunder and then it started pouring_

"_rain." I finished. Jay looked up at the sky and then back at me I didn't have an umbrella._

"_Are you new here?" Jay asked_

"_Yeah actually a few days ago I saw this place along the way and figured why not. I've been coming here ever since but usually earlier maybe that's why I haven't seen you guys here." I said_

_I looked Jay up and down. I didn't mention that I had been living in my car the past few days because my wallet got stolen as soon as I got here and I had been working at a burger joint since then._

"_Do you stay in a house?" Jay asked_

"_No." I replied_

"_An apartment?"_

"_No." I replied_

"_A hotel?" _

"_No." I said finally. I figured he would have figured it out but he might have been to high to make it click, but Bob knew and he pushed Jay a little bit then motioned something with his hands._

"_Silent Bob would like for me to ask if yous want to stay with us for a while. Until your… what did you say?" Jay said turning to silent Bob mid sentence. He made another gesture with his hands._

"_Oh. Until your back on your feet." Jay said. Silent Bob waited and I nodded my head. _

"_Snooch to the booch." Jay said knuckling silent Bob. I couldn't help but laugh a little. The rain was still pouring down and I felt like it was mostly on me. I was getting a little cold._

"_Can we get out of this rain?" I asked_

"_Yeah sure. Hop in the car pretty pussy I'll take you to the apartment." he said. I sat in the back with Bob. I gave him a huge hug and mouthed_

"_How did you know?" he simply pointed to the three hangers with shirts on them hanging from the roof of the car and he mouthed back_

"_Not dry cleaning." with a sly grin that said it all. Jay turned on the radio to a classic hip hop station. _

_When we got to the apartment I was a little tired it took us an hour to get there and that's partly because Jay got lost and then they had to take a smoke break. Only a stoner could possibly get lost on the way to his own house. I grabbed my suitcase out the back of the car but Bob took it from me. He showed me the way to the room. It was a disaster horrible. But beggars can't be choosers. _

"_It ain't much but it's home." Jay said walking in and plopping down on the couch. _

"_That there's the guest room" Jay said pointing to the main room_

"_And this is where we sleep." he said patting the couch cushion. The main room looked like crap but it only took me a few minutes to fix it. I was born gifted like that._

"_The fuck you do that for?" Jay bellowed. Bob slapped the back of his head._

"_What all I'm sayin is that if she wanted a fuckin six star hotel room she shoulda went to a fucknin six star hotel." he yelled. I knew there was a pretty good way to stop him from pissing me off I walked straight over to him and gave him a peck on the lips. He immediately stopped his rant on me and looked a little wide eyed._

"_What the fuck was that for?" he asked stunned_

"_That was for letting me stay here." I said. I walked over and pecked Bob on the cheek. He smiled and Jay got a little jealous. I went down stairs and got the groceries that I also bought from quick stop._

"_Are you hungry?" I asked_

"_What the fuck you just say?" Jay asked. I swear that boy can't go one minute without having the word fuck in a sentence. I walked over to him and leaned down in his face. I smiled slightly and said_

"_Papichulo are you hungry?" once more_

"_Yeah I'm hungry" he said in a low tone while biting his lip._

"_Okay I'll cook for you two." I said. I worked with what I had which wasn't much and came out with a three course meal. Jay and Bob were all over it and by dessert everything was quiet. _

"_Why in the hell did you cook for us?" Jay asked "Are you trying to get in good so you can get a little of the pant snake action?" he asked biting his lip. He had sex on the brain. _

"_Um no I grew up with mostly boys in the house I know how it is when you come down from a high." I said taking another bite of my dessert. I was done with it._

"_Hey yous gonna finish that?" Jay asked_

"_No actually I was gonna give it to Bob."_

"_Why you gonna give it to that fat fuck. I'm skin and bones over here shit." he said. "Besides bitch you owe me for letting you crash here. So how you gonna pay me back pretty pussy a fuck or a blow job? What's it gonna be?" he asked. Bob slapped his head again I just took their plates and didn't say anything. _

_I was washing the dishes since Bob had to go out for a smoke. Jay came up behind me and grabbed my waist. He held me close to his body and slowly rubbed his dick against my back. It felt so good at that moment._

"_You never answered me pretty pussy." he whispered beginning to let his hands roam my body. "How the fuck are you gonna pay me back? A fuck or a blow job?" he asked grinding into me harder. I didn't look at him but I looked straight ahead. I wanted to moan so badly I wanted to turn around and let him have his way with me but I knew I couldn't_

"_I know what u want." he whispered. His voice sounded so good to me. _

"_I know u wanna fuck me." he whispered again. Is he high or am I? Am I dreaming? Why don't I just fight him? Because he's right and I like it. I like the way he's touching me and the way he talks. His voice sends shivers up my spine. He's right I do want him. I was so relieved when Bob walked through that door and grabbed Jay. I was weak and I didn't want Jay to see that. I ran to my room and closed the door._

_After a while of just staying on the bed I heard a knock at the door. _

"_If it's jay go away." I said_

"_Meow?." he said. How retarded is this boy? The part of me that wanted to see him out numbered the part that wanted to keep him away._

"_Come in Jay." I said. He opened the door and stood there for a second. I think we traded places for a minute. Because I was the one sitting there and slowly undressing him with my eyes. I couldn't help myself._

"_Silent Bob wanted to know if yous gots any jamies cuz if not then I'm supposed to give you my shirt." he said._

"_He also said I needed to say I'm sorry for staring at you and askin you to fuck me. So yeah sorry Rain." he said_

"_Actually I think I like pretty pussy a lot better." I said_

"_Good me too" he said What was happening to me. All night I kept playing the sink scene in my head over and over again. _

_I woke up in the morning with a yawn. I walked into the living room and started cooking breakfast. Jay and Bob were still asleep so I left them a note and headed to work. When I got home Jay and Bob were up and Jay was quiet _

"_Where the fuck have you been all day?" Jay shouted. Well he was quiet for a minute._

"_Where's the shower?" I asked. Bob pointed to a hallway I hadn't seen before. I went to the bathroom and grabbed a towel. I went to the bathroom and got undressed. I wrapped the towel around my body and tied it so it would stay up without me holding it. _

_I have to admit the bathroom was the only decent part of the apartment. I turned on the shower head I unwrapped the towel from around my waist. I thought to myself how I couldn't believe that I was stuck in New Jersey when my Goal was to try and go to New York. I stepped in the warm water and a sigh of relief escaped my lips. I washed my hair and well every other inch of me. It felt like I had gone days without a shower I needed one really bad. And while I was washing I couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if Jay were in there with me. I could imagine all the stares I would get from people a mixed chick with a white boy. When I got out the shower I knew I had to plug up my hot comb quick before my hair got to dry. I wrapped the towel around my body and walked back to the room to plug in the hot comb. But while I was walking back I heard_

"_Nagga nooch!" from Jay he was standing in the kitchen with Bob I turned and looked at them and Jay had a massive erection. I stared wide eyed and blankly at his ever growing manhood. He just stood there and looked at me. Bob grabbed a cloth and put it over his friend's erection. I slowly walked away and stayed in the room doing my hair and getting dressed. After about an hour I walked out and Jay and Bob were gone. They were probably at the quick stop. Stoners plus ghetto convenient store add experimenting teenagers and you get drug dealers. While they were gone I took the liberty of making dinner. They didn't have a good t.v. so I pulled out my laptop and while I was sitting on the couch typing an idea popped into my head. If I could sell my laptop maybe I could afford my own apartment. I heard the door open and looked over at Jay and Silent Bob. I could tell they were high. _

"_Sup pretty pussy? Did you make any money today? Cuz I know we did." Jay said. He was so baked. Silent Bob was about the same. I closed my laptop and ran over to them. I don't know why but I hugged Bob and Jay. Then I went to my room._

"_What the fuck was that about?" Jay muttered. A few hours later I walked back in the living room and Bob was gone. Jay was in the kitchen staring out the window. I started washing dirty dishes again. Jay stared at me and walked over to me. He pushed up against me again. It was the same scene only this time he said something unexpected_

"_How was work?" he asked wrapping his arms around me. He just held me and didn't let go._

"_It sucked." I said_

"_You know all day you haven't said a fuckin thing to me but when I get you alone with the magic stick over here you open up to me." he said. I thought he was done but his hands started roaming my body again._

"_Shit I wanna fuck you so bad." he said. I could feel his erection growing._

"_Where's Bob?" I asked_

"_He's at the store getting groceries. Shit come on fuck me." he said. I felt his dick getting harder. I knew he was ready for some but I didn't tease him so I didn't owe him anything._

"_You know you talk in your sleep pretty pussy. You dreamt about me last night. I heard you screamin my name and I ran in your room to see what you wanted. You was dreamin about me fuckin you. You was moanin and sweatin you came all over your sheets." he said beginning to reach in my pants. I didn't stop him I wanted him to. I didn't care as long as he kept talking._

"_You came for me. I was gonna finger fuck you last night but all I could do was watch. But your awake now." he said putting two fingers inside me._

"_Shit." I said_

"_I was wonderin how long do it take for you to cum?" he asked as he pulled his fingers out and slammed them back in. That time I couldn't help it I let a moan slip and that was all he needed._

"_Come on pretty pussy. I won't mess up that pretty pussy… too much." he said pulling his fingers out. I didn't move and inch. I heard the thunder come and I heard the rain pouring down. I wanted Jay so bad. He started walking to the bathroom I was guessing to jack off._

"_Jay." I called before he made it to the bathroom_

"_What pretty pussy?" he asked_

"_Come back and play with me." I said. He smiled and bit his lip. He walked over calmly breathing hard._

"_You want me don't you? You want to fuck me don't you. You want me to eat that pretty pussy?" he asked. I nodded. His erection grew "You have no idea what you do to me. Let me fuck that pussy." he said. I grabbed his hand and led him to the bed. He laid me down and started ripping off my clothes. He sucked on my nipples a little while. His tongue made circular motions around my nipples._

"_Jay" I moaned. I needed him inside me._

"_Be patient pretty pussy. Don't worry I'll fuck you. I'll fuck you." he said. He ripped off my pants and kissed my thighs. I started moaning and as soon as I did that he started licking my clit. I grabbed his head and began to scream._

"_Oh Jay it feels so good." I screamed. He didn't stop until I told him I was about to come. Then he stopped. I started taking his clothes off and he was licking my nipples again. When I got his shirt off of him I ran my tongue across his package. He groaned and stopped for a minute I knew he liked it. _

"_Jay stand up." I moaned he did what I told him and I got on my knees. I started to suck him and he rolled his head back._

"_Come on baby. Suck me dry" he said groaning. When he came in my mouth I swallowed it and licked the tip. He positioned himself between my legs and started pumping in and out. It hurt at first then it got better._

"_Fuck say my mother fuckin name!" Jay demanded_

"_Jay!" I screamed_

"_My fuckin name" he said_

"_Jason!" I yelled. He was pumping faster now._

"_You were a bad little bitch today. Do you know why?" he said_

"_Because I wouldn't let you fuck daddy?" I said. He came out then slammed back into me harder. It made me moan which made him slam in even harder._

"_Yeah that's exactly why." he said he was thrusting deeper into me._

"_You learn your lesson yet?" he asked_

"_No daddy" I moaned_

"_No? Shit I guess I have to punish you don't I?" he asked. I nodded my head and he stopped pumping. _

"_Please daddy not like that." I said_

"_Then how should I punish you? Should I beat yo ass or fuck you until you beg me to stop." he said_

"_Fuck me" I said in and innocent voice._

"_Fuck you? You think I should?" he asked_

"_Yes."_

"_Yes what?" he asked rubbing my thighs_

"_Yes daddy" I said. He started thrusting into me again. When I told him I was about to come he slowed down._

"_Faster." I moaned softly_

"_What?" he asked_

"_Faster" I said a little louder_

"_I heard you I want the whole damn city to hear you." he said_

"_Daddy faster please I need it." I screamed_

"_You need it?"_

"_Yeah" I said_

"_Fuck" was his response as he went in deeper faster and stronger than before. When we climaxed he fell asleep. _

_The next morning I awoke with him in my bed what can I say he's a good fuck. Hell what am I saying he's a great fuck. But then I realized that I just screwed a jobless, drug dealing, stoner._

"_Jay wake up." I said shaking him_

"_What happened?" he asked in an groggy voice._

"_I made a big mistake that's what happened." I said_

"_What the fuck you sayin? You sayin I ain't good at it?" he asked beginning to get out the bed. He was still naked and I turned away from him. I didn't want to look at him. He was always so baked there was no way to tell if he was really offended or not. He grabbed his clothes and walked out he didn't even put them on he just walked out the room. _

"_What did I do? What was I thinking?" I asked myself. I laid back down against the mattress. I still couldn't believe that I did what I did and with Jay. After a while I decided to get dressed and go and face my fears. I walked through the door but Jay wasn't there. Only bob and he was just staring at me. I hung my head in shame and walked past him to the bathroom. I tried not to make eye contact. I stayed in the bathroom for a while and then I heard Jay burst through the door and shout "Snoochie boochies!" I began to slowly walk down the hall. I stayed out of sight and I examined Jay. He looked a little different. I came all the way out the hallway and Jay stopped talking he looked at me. I looked down and then I looked back up at him. He looked at me and I thought he was mad. I stayed still and I could feel his gaze burning through my clothes. I should've known better than to wear short shorts and a tank top. I didn't want to look him in the eyes I couldn't. He just stood there and looked at me. I looked back up at him and he didn't look happy at all. He was in a long sleeved shirt, a short sleeved shirt on top of it, and a yellow baggy jacket. He had on a hat and some baggy jeans. I stared at him I couldn't look any where else._

"_What the fuck you want bitch?" he finally said. I think I snapped because when he called me bitch I just walked past him to the room. I threw on some jeans and a long sleeved shirt. I stormed out the room and marched toward the front door._

"_Where the hell is you goin bitch?" Jay asked grabbing my wrist. I was sick of him calling me a bitch. I turned around and slapped the hell out of him. I hope I leave a mark._

"_Now you have a fuckin reason to call me a bitch!" I yelled. "And for the record I've been in this fuckin house for three fuckin days. So excuse me if I want to go out!" I screamed. Jay didn't let go. He didn't say anything for a while._

"_So you just gonna leave?" Jay asked. Was I? I didn't know anyone in New Jersey so where could I go?_

"_Take me to your spot." I said_

"_What?" he asked_

"_Take me to your spot. Where I met you two remember? I want you to take me there." I said looking at Jay and Bob._

"_Alright" he said. Bob walked out the door lit a cigarette and kept walking. Jay didn't let go of my wrist._

"_Since your over your sad mood." Jay said "You fucked me last night." he said in a mocking tone while smiling. _

"_Shhh." I said covering his mouth. "Bob might hear you." I finished_

"_He heard us last night." Jay said smiling_

"_Que? How? When?" I asked_

"_He said he came inside somewhere between punish me and fuck me" Jay said. _

"_Can you let go of my wrist please?" I asked. He didn't let go as a matter of fact he pulled me into him and kissed me. I was caught off guard. Last night was pure lust no passion. He didn't kiss me last night his lips didn't even brush past mine. My eyes were wide with shock. His hands rested on my hips and it took me a minute but after a short time I grabbed the back of his head and pushed him into me deeper. Our tongues passed back and forth between his mouth and mine. Usually a French kiss is described as a tongue gently massaging the other tongue. In this kiss his tongue was all over my mouth. I had to cut the kiss because I knew he wouldn't. My breathing was heavy. He let go of my wrist and walked out the door. I followed him and we were on our way to the quick stop._

_When we got there Bob and Jay leaned against the window of the movie rental store grabbed a cigarette lit up and started smoking. It felt good to be out of the house. I was excited. I did a back flip up the sidewalk. Jay was very impressed._

"_How come you didn't pull some of that shit last night?" he asked stomping out the cigarette. I ignored it and started walking on my hands. I saw a man walk out of the video store and turn to Jay._

"_I thought I told you stoners to stop dealing around here." he said with a thick New Jersey accent_

"_I'm not dealin I'm takin her out." Jay said pointing to me. I stood upright and did a cartwheel down the sidewalk and back to where they were. I gave the man a quick smile._

"_Yeah right." he said. Jay was going to say something to him but I decided to interject._

"_Hi I'm Rain." I said extending my hand._

"_I'm Randal." he said taking my hand and shaking it. I smiled at him and then began walking on my hands again._

"_Is she high?" Randal asked. I stood upright and walked back to him._

"_No. My step mom was a gypsy. I guess she rubbed off on me. Gypsies don't do well indoors. We were always on the road. We never stay grounded. And we're always really energetic. Besides for me it's either flips and hand walking or belly dancing and I don't think you want that." I said smiling. Randal looked at me like I was crazy._

"_Do you want me to walk a straight line to prove I'm not high?" I asked_

"_No. But what are you doing hanging around these two stoners?" Randal asked._

"_I'm living with them." I said. Randal turned to Jay and Bob. Jay didn't say anything and Bob just nodded his head._

"_Can you excuse me for a second?" Randal said. He walked into the quick stop. Like I said my step mom was a gypsy I'm so used to performing with her and moving all over the country. I started bending in different ways. Stretching for warm ups on the road really made me flexible. When Randal came back out I was bent over backwards. I came back up and walked over to Randal and he had some other guy with him. _

"_Hello again." I said smiling_

"_Hey. This is my friend Dante" he said pointing to the man behind him._

"_Hi Dante. I'm Rain." I said smiling and extending my hand. He shook my hand and looked at me confused._

"_Are you really living with them?" Dante asked pointing to Jay and Bob. I nodded my head._

"_What the fucks yous guys problem? Is it fuckin unreal that she's staying with us?" Jay asked_

"_Yes." Dante and Randal said in unison_

"_I guess it's also unreal that me and her…" I cut him off_

"_Fucked?" I asked_

"_Yeah fucked!" Jay nearly yelled. I giggled a little bit and then I walked over and hugged him._

"_What?" Randal asked_

"_It was last night around 9 o'clock if you want to get specific." I said hanging onto Jay while talking to Randal._

"_Are you crazy?" Dante asked grabbing my shoulders and shaking me._

"_You would think that wouldn't you? But let's face it he's the bitch in the relationship." I said pointing to Jay._

"_Wow." Randal said_

"_Is there a park near here?" I asked_

"_Yeah there should be one across the street." Dante said_

"_You wanna know somthin cool?" Jay asked_

"_Sure." Randal said_

"_She's got a tattoo of the sun around here bellybutton and a crescent moon on her back." Jay said smiling_

"_I do not." I said hitting him in his stomach " I have a sun around the bellybutton and a howling wolf on the back." by then I was smiling at the reaction of the two guys I just met. I gave a quick smile and started to back flip again. _

"_Why do you do that?" Dante asked_

"_She's a gypsy." Jay said. I decided to do something to really freak them out. Well we wouldn't freak out Bob. I strolled down the sidewalk grabbed Jay by his collar and kissed him. His hands were around my waist again. My hands moved up to his head. He pulled me into him more than before and I felt his growing erection against my waist. I didn't break the kiss this time he did. He had to breath._

"_First last night now this what's next?" he asked_

"_Well I can think of some things." I said. He didn't let go of my waist._

"_Did you drug her?" Dante asked_

"_He put something in me if that's what your asking." I said turning to Dante_

"_Oh my gosh. I can't believe you did that!" Randal said. "He's a stoner"_

"_Your just upset cuz your lover Dante hasn't given you any." Jay said smiling._

"_I'm going to the park. I'll be back in a minute." I said. After a while of running off energy in the park I slowly walked back to Jay. I fell into his arms. He held me up._

"_Jay can we go home now?" I asked "I'm tired and I just want to sleep."_

"_Okay." he said he started to stand me up and leave. _

"_Jay." I said_

"_What's wrong?" he asked_

"_Please don't let go." I said_

"_Alright." he said holding me tighter than before. Dante and Randal were still out there. Their mouths were hanging open. Bob put out his cigarette and went to get the car. Jay held me close and then I remembered something about last night. I grabbed Dante by the shirt and dragged him into the quick stop. I pushed him behind the counter ran and found a home pregnancy test. When I got up to the check out line Dante looked at me like he was my father._

"_Trouble in paradise?" he asked_

"_I don't think he wore a condom last night." I said reaching in my pocket for the money. I paid him and he bagged it up and gave me my change. I walked back out to the car. I got in the front seat with Bob he looked at me and his eyes were asking me 'what was the problem'. I opened the bag slightly and he peeked inside it. When he looked at me again his expression read shock. Jay was in the back yelling and asking what was going on and why wasn't I back there with him for a couple minutes but Bob and I stayed quiet. _

_When we pulled up to the apartment I nearly ran inside and to the bathroom. I needed to know if I was or not. It came out negative but that was too close. Jay came banging on the door._

"_Rain! What's up?" he asked screaming through the closed door_

"_Go away Jay" I said through the door. I laid against the door I didn't want to cry but I needed to. I started to cry and I heard the pitter patter of the rain outside the window of the bathroom. I dried my eyes and composed myself. I opened the door and Jay fell to the floor. I giggled a little bit and watched as he stood up. He was so young and innocent it almost made me cry that I had to kill him. Why did I have to sign on with that agency. Kill or be killed that was their saying. I don't know what they did to get on the agency's bad side. I mean a silent fat man and a hippie/ stoner/ drug dealer. _


End file.
